Maroo/Quotes
Being Located at Beleth, Europa Being Chased *"I'm not playing around, and I ain't got no business with a Tenno." :: *"Don't come near me. I'm warning you!" :: *"Nobody, but nobody catches Maroo!" :: *"I don't take orders from anybody. Stay the hell back you tin-suits." :: Upon Capture *"Ahh hey! That kinda tickles!" :: *"Augh! It stings!" :: Post-mission *"Oh, so you tin-suits want to know about that Arcane Codex? Hah, is that all? ::Okay here goes; Tyl Regor offered up big time credits for me to pull the code from some strange machine on an Infested Orokin Derelict. ::Thing is, I never much liked the Grineer, so the code I pulled ain't the code I gave em. Haha, I guess they've finally figured that out? ::I bet you're looking to get your hands on the code? Too bad, I already sold em to the Corpus... Now, if you were to make it worth my while? Maybe I'll tell you where they're keeping it..." :: Retrieving Maroo's Arcane Codex at Unda, Venus Intro *"Listen up ya tin-suits; with the Grineer itching to torture the life out of me, I've accepted your Lotus's offer of protection. In return, I'm gonna help your sorry behinds find that Arcane Codex." :: *"Wow, she always this much fun?" :: *"(Sigh) Fine... Here's the business. The Corpus are keeping the Codex in one of these fortified data vaults. You gotta break in and take what's yours without triggering the data destruction sequence." :: Data Vaults Upon Approach *"The data vault is nearby. Do your best and try not to trip the alarms." :: Successful Retrieval (Undetected) *"Quick! Look! There's the codex! There might be hope for you after all." :: *"Hey, surprisingly impressive. You found the Codex and the Corpus are none the wiser." :: Tripping an Alarm *"Ugh, now you've gone and done it. Get to that console quick!" :: *"Smooth one tin-suit... Now, hurry up and get the data before it's destroyed." :: *"There's the alarms. Get moving!" :: Successful Retrieval (Detected) *"Well, it weren't pretty but you got what we were looking for." :: *"Nice recovery. Had me worried for a second there." :: Failing Retrieval *"Too slow! Good thing there's another vault. Try not to mess things up next time." :: *"Again? really? You know we're here to take the data, right? You've got one more chance." :: *"You managed to fail every vault. Maybe you're just not cut out for this type of work, tin-suit." :: After First Success *"You got that codex, Why don't you see if the Corpus are hiding anything else in the other vaults?" :: After Final Vault *"You've explored all the vaults and found that Arcane Codex. Your Lotus told me to tell you to get to extraction." :: Post-mission *"Ordo, did you say treasure?" :: *"Either way, it's right up my alley." :: Stealing the Grineer's Arcane Codices at Suisei, Mercury *"The Grineer claim the Arcane Codices will help them to a cure for cloning decay syndrome. I think that might be wishful thinking." :: Post-mission *"But you still have no idea what they mean?" :: Stealing the Corpus' Arcane Codices at Adrastea, Jupiter Post-mission *"Ordo, did you say something about a machine?" :: *"Yeah, yeah, listen. That first Codex is in the Derelict. I pulled it from some machine." :: Locating the Arcane Machine at Skyresh, Phobos *"This is it. Your Lotus has promised me a cut of whatever treasure you find, so don't you tin-suits go messing this one up. Get to the Void portal." :: *"Oh come on, the Orokin were all about treasure weren't they? The only question is, how much?" :: *"The Grineer have been trying to get inside this Derelict for days, but the Infested keep tearing them to shreds. Your Lotus seems to think you'll do better. We'll see." :: *"There it is, the machine I pulled the final Arcane Codex from. You've got the full set of Codices, upload em! And say hello to treasure!" :: *"What just happened?" :: *"What?! Where's my damn treasure?! I was told there would be treasure." :: Post-mission *"Ordo, there was nothing." :: *"Nah, I'm used to it. When you don't run with any of the major factions or Syndicates, the big pay-days are few and far between. I'll manage." :: *"Listen, I can't say it hasn't been fun, but with the Arcane Codices gone, I think it's safe for me to venture back into the wild. See ya tin-suits." :: Category:Quotes Category:Update 16